Will You Watch the Stars with Me?
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Blair asks Chuck to watch the stars with her, but Chuck discovers something better to do with their time, an activity in which they don't even need to leave. Who knew stars could be seen on the ceiling of a bathroom? Some lovely ABC smut


**Title: Will You Watch the Stars with Me?**

**Author: BookCaseGirl (Abby)**

**Date: June 22, 2009**

**Status: Complete**

**Rating: M**

**Classification: Smut. **

_**Summary: Blair asks Chuck to watch the stars with her, but Chuck discovers something better to do with their time, an activity in which they don't even need to leave. Who knew stars could be seen on the ceiling of a bathroom? Some lovely ABC smut**_

**Author's Note: **So, I was sitting on my bed, listening to nothing at all, and I just said, and I quote 'I need to write'. I do have a question for anyone who is a veteran GG writer, or new and just _extremely_ smart. I know there's a GG anon kink meme...But I'm not exactly sure I'm so comfortable with that yet. Can anyone either give me some ideas or just point me in the direction of a...er...not 'M' rated suggestion type thing? Thanks so much; email me if you'd just like to give a link...I have my email on my profile, because I trust that people won't be weird.

**Beta Note: She's back!!! -dun dun dunnnn-. Thank you, Michelle. Your pick-i-ness rocks ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. **

_Will You Watch the Stars with Me?_

"Alright, enough laughing, Bass. It was only a question," Blair said, slightly peeved.

"Bullshit. You meant every word of it Blair; I know that because I can see you so well. I can read your every movement, each breath you take," he whispered on her bare shoulder as she stood in front of the mirror, examining the red dress she was planning on wearing on their date that night.

"Come on, Chuck! It was a suggestion, that's all," she said quietly, pouting. So she was choosing _that_ tactic. The one where she pouted and whined like a little girl who didn't get her way. He almost hated how much it turned him on. Then he remember who he was and that he shouldn't hate it, because she would like it in the end. She always liked it in the end because he was so great at what he did.

"Damn, you're sexy when you're unsatisfied," he said huskily. He grabbed her tighter, moving his hands a little more as she pressed closely to his body.

"Eep!" came her squeal as his hands flitted down her sides, stopping for a little longer than necessary to move quickly a spot that he knew was particularly sensitive.

"Fuck," he muttered as he felt her brush against his groin. Though it was pure accident and he knew that Blair really hadn't meant to get him so hot and bothered, it still made him the tiniest bit mad she he was able to react in such ways as reaching up to meet her in an instant.

"Getting a little excited, hmm?" Blair said, turning around in his arms and smiling up at his dark and mesmerizing eyes. She reached down and dragged her fingernails against the very thin fabric of his tan pants right where she could tell he wanted it most even though he obviously refused to admit it out loud.

"Hot," he couldn't form a complete sentence now that her hands had made quick work of his zipper and bare skin touched bare skin in the most intimate but enticing way. "You're so damn hot." His words were biting and short, which was proof of how well she was doing.

"I sure wish we could do what I wanted," her hands picked up speed on his ever-elongating member. Then she gave him a devilish grin and stopped abruptly. "But I guess it isn't necessary for me to relieve your pain if you don't want to simply watch the stars with me."

"Jesus," Chuck hissed impatiently. He followed her to the bathroom, jogging and not even bothering to grab his pants. She would finish what she had fucking started. He hadn't been in this much pain in years.

"Kills you, doesn't it? That throbbing that just won't go away...I bet all you want is to just pound into me, right here, right now. But the thing is, I won't give it to you. And so the great Chuck Bass has been blue-balled by the always-one-step-ahead Blair Waldorf," she spat. Hell hath no fury like a Blair Waldorf who didn't get her nice night under the stars.

"Look, Blair-" he stopped, feeling another painful jab in his cock. "Look, I will lay under those goddamn stars with you tonight if you just relieve me of my...current predicament." He gestured grandly to the lower expanse of his body, which – currently – consisted mostly of a swollen and throbbing part of Chuck.

"Maybe...Maybe just a little more; but only because you _promised_."

No way she was fooling him. He could see that unmistakable look of want and need and ecstasy in her eyes. Chuck saw that glassy sheen over her eyes as they looked down. If his mind hadn't been so otherwise occupied, he would have been surprised that there wasn't drool dripping from her mouth.

"Oh God," she moaned as she grasped him once again. He had gotten harder than she ever thought possible and she was sure that this wouldn't take long and they would be on a picnic blanket atop the roof in mere moments. The problem was, she wasn't sure that _she _would be happy just because he had been taken care of. _Dangerous move, Waldorf,_ she thought as her soft hands grabbed and pulled hard.

"Please be nice, Blair," Chuck said as she yanked even more. The pain was almost pleasure, but he still didn't care to have his balls ripped off of him. That was the last coherent thing he said though, for the control that Chuck almost always seemed to maintain was out the window now and long gone.

"Quiet, shh..." she said in the most angelic and sexy of voices, her hand movements slowing and matching the tone of voice. The softer her strokes were, however, the louder his moans and hisses and grunts got.

"..."

"Relax," she soothed. _That's rich, _some unbelievably conscious part of him thought. She expected him to relax when he was so close that he could almost taste it.

"Shit," he growled as he felt an unbelievable sense of euphoria and happiness wash over every part of him, physical and emotional. He roughly thrust upward and hit her lower stomach, eliciting a quiet and encouraging mewl from Blair.

"That sounded to me like I owe you a thank you," Chuck said, bouncing back remarkably quickly. He had always had outstanding stamina, though.

"Uh," Blair let out in a breathy almost-moan as his hands found her wet La Perlas.

"Very nice, Waldorf. I'm proud," he smirked against her as he started to lick and lightly bite her in the most sensitive place. Not long after, she yanked his head impossibly closer to her and arched her back forward, feeling the crest of every wave that made up her orgasm.

"Watching the stars, or having the most mind-blowing and spectacular foreplay with Chuck Bass," Blair said in a dreamy voice. "I must say, all of a sudden, I like the latter better." She looked up at him as they lay intertwined on the tile floor of her bathroom.

"Xanax would have never been invented if people had just taken a few lessons from us," Chuck agreed in his own abnormal way.

"Yes, absolutely. It was the most relaxing thing, you know. Except for that one part," she said, knowing that would get to Chuck.

"'Zactly what would that be?" his words were slurred because of total and complete bliss and exhaustion. She never answered him, and the conversation was never finished. They just fell asleep like that, on the black and white tiled floor, both thinking about how the more they looked at it, the ceiling of the dark bathroom almost had tiny little stars all over it.

**Author's Note: **So I start out with a little thing at the beginning saying that I'm just not comfortable with smut, and then I freakin' write it. Well...I guess I had to do it sometime. It's Chuck and Blair, after all. I'd appreciate reviews, since I was so...hesitant to write anything like this.


End file.
